


I'm Gonna Need a Drink

by aphenglandstan



Category: Scott Pilgrim (Comics), Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types, Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pining, Wallace thinks about his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Wallace thinks about feelings.





	I'm Gonna Need a Drink

**Author's Note:**

> First Scott Pilgrim fic! Sorry if anything's OOC.
> 
> Also, it is truly rather short.

Wallace was _really_ gay. Well, Wallace had always been gay. But he hadn’t been gay for someone who he really knew. Sure, he’d had hookups. Hookups were always pretty fun. And he’d had Other Scott. But he’d never actually really crushed on anyone since around middle school. Or maybe high school. Wallace wasn’t sure. He didn’t quite remember. But all he really knew was that some certain feelings were surfacing. Or maybe they were resurfacing?

Really, Wallace was just kinda confused.

Of all people, why Scott?

Wallace knew that his standards weren’t that low.

So why couldn’t he get Scott out of his head? Why did he have to keep noticing him like that. It was a weird feeling for Wallace. After all, they were roommates. They slept in the same bed, for fuck’s sake. Wallace didn’t want to fall in love with Scott. It would just make everything weird between them, which was the last thing that Wallace wanted. Plus, Scott was in love with someone else.

First Scott was with Knives as a rebound from Envy. Then he ended up falling for Ramona.

There was no way around the fact that Scott was straight.

But that couldn’t stop Wallace from hopelessly pining while he pretended that everything was perfect.


End file.
